Red
by TheMysticSeer
Summary: He was all blue eyes and beautiful scars. VolginxMantis. This fanfiction contains spoilers. OOC.


**So... Hi! Uh, I'm just gonna try to explain myself. Firstly, this fanfiction contains SPOILERS.**

 **Secondly, yeah. A MantisxVolgin fanfic. I hope you aren't surprised, because when I saw those two on MGS Phantom Pain, I couldn't help but ship. This isn't my first fanfiction, I actually have other accounts on the site, but I forgot the email and password of all of them, so this one is a new one.**

 **In my fanfiction, Mantis is sixteen years old. If you check Metal Gear wiki, you'll see that Mantis was born some year between 1966 ~ 1975, so I decided to make him a little older. You may think it is strange, and that my fanfiction is totally OOC, but I couldn't help it, I just HAD to write it, mostly because I want to encourage (?) other people to write about this pairing. When I first played the game, I came running here to see if there was any fanfiction about them, and there wasn't none, and even though I don't go upfront, I just had to. I hope someday I have the time and mind to write something really on character about this pairing.**

 **Anyways, it is fanfiction. All these characters belong to the mighty Kojima.**

 **Hope you enjoy! Read & Review!**

 **Red**

"Why are you so obsessed with him?"

The red haired boy murmured, more to himself than to the person on fire, who was standing right before him. He didn't expect any answer.

He knew the past of this man on fire, and he didn't even have to tell the boy.

This short, sixteen year old, red haired boy would be seen as inoffensive, if it wasn't for the gas mask that created an eerie feeling about him. A feeling that should be followed, for he, when he was much younger, burned down his own village and fled away. Besides that, he had fearful psychic powers that could make any man shiver in front of his presence.

The man on fire, known as Volgin, just continued to stare onto the horizon. Flames were coming out of his body. Together, they seemed like a real unusual team.

"You know why."

The response came, surprising the short boy. He looked at the taller man, the mask hiding a mischievous smile.

"You never actually told me."

"Do I have to?"

This answer took less minutes than the other one.

This one came like thunder.

"… No." Although the hesitation, it was only for mere convenience. That red haired would never seem uncertain.

"You are all talk today. Any reason for that?" The man on fire stared deeply into the short one.

"Not at all."

"You know, if I didn't know you any more, I would say you were jealous when you ask me this kind of stuff about that dog."

The red haired could only be thankful for that mask hiding his face.

"Me? Jealous? That's nonsense." The Third Child stared at the Man on Fire, floating softly to his side and putting his tiny hand over the back of Volgin's neck. "Why would I even be jealous?" He asked quietly, while brushing his fingers through the sensitive skin.

Suddenly, the man on fire was not literally on fire any more. He was just standing there, finding amusement in seeing the short boy float around him, trying to be in the same height. About a minute of this show, Volgin's hand left his side and carefully pulled the red haired closer, in his lap. Volgin kept caressing those red locks, red locks that fitted really well with the sunset they were watching over that cliff. And it was true, the sunset is indeed really beautiful. And red.

All he could see was the different shades of red.

The sun was almost setting, when a pair of hands reached that eerie mask. A pair of hand with a mission. Skilled fingers took the mask out in a question of seconds, and the last thing they knew was that the object was on the dusty ground.

Those blue eyes were free again.

Those blue eyes,

and those painful scars.

"You know… I don't care about those." Volgin said, as his fingers were gently brushing against the little of rough skin, making a line out the red haired mouth and another line on the boy's forehead.

"I don't really care about them when I'm with you." The Third Child said, smiling.

"You're only saying that to be sappy, I know you don't care about them at all." They could only laugh.

"Yeah, you're probably right." A tiny voice could be heard from the shorter one, as he looked away for a moment.

Their future was uncertain, nothing besides revenge was ever clear for them. The thirst for revenge could really erase all those good memories you wish you had never lost.

However, Volgin could not help but think the red haired boy tasted a little like hope when they sealed their lips shut in the early moonlight.

 **The End.**


End file.
